Can we just pretend
by Lemon-Lord-Mistress
Summary: Tsuna has always been the lonely child. No friends, No love, No anyone. But that all ended when he met a boy named Reborn, a second grader just like him showing him the light of the sun. Slight angst in future chapters. R27
1. Love is selfless

He smiled brightly as the class moved around to group together to create a poem for the class project. His bushy brown hair moved as he looked around to find a partner but he couldn't find any. He tried to ask but they just ignored him and told him to go away. His fingers shook as he gripped his folder, most of the kids had already went outside to get inspiration. The small boy could only look down at the floor and keep in tears that poured at the corner of his eyes. Slowly his shoulders shook as he tried not to cry, the teacher had closed the door and left him with the lights off, the younger kicked a pencil that was by his foot. Slowly be walked to the door and opened it, his small shoes tapped against the cement as he had a loose grip on his pencil.

The sun shone brightly as he regretted bringing his jacket, the cool air brushed against him as he walked on the grass. With a sniff, tears ran down his cheeks, his mouth opened slightly as he felt his vision blur. Slowly he sat on the grass and rubbed his wet eyes, the salt water that poured out of his eyes made it hard to see and it burned more if he never dried it off, his heart clenching as he breathed deeply. The grass grazed against his skin as he pulled his legs up to his chest, the loneliness had always made a gap through his heart as he never really felt love. The mother he had or has, works day and night to keep food on his plate and clothes on his body. He remembered staying awake up until twelve since he was worried for his mother and he noticed the way her body moved more slowly. The small brunette never really had attention from his mom as she was still upset about the divorce from his dad, plus the extra hour shifts she took. The old man he once knew never really did anything while he was home as all he did was really drink and smoke, making his mother tired of the everyday crap.

So slowly his family faded away from what it was used to, but he was too young. Way too young too feel like the way he felt and be treated like crap. All the other kids had beautiful families but he was stuck trying to tape his own back together. Sniffling, he looked at the paper In his hand and pouted at it, wanting to tear it to shreds so he can vent everything. Vent every little problem he had in his still young life. But then again, he'll get over it. After all he had a long way till he hit the highway to adulthood and misery.

A shadow crossed over him and slowly he looked up, the tears stained his cheeks as his wide bright caramel eyes stared at the newfound stranger. His eyes ran over the person and found it to be one of his upperclassmen, his fingers shaking as he feared of being beaten or taunted since whenever someone came up to him; they beat him.

The brunette flinched as a hand was outstretched in front of him. He bit his lip as he didn't know what to do, was getting going to get hit? Was he going to be tricked? Was he goin-

"Hey, are you just going to sit there like a bafoon and get dirty in the grass or are you going to take my hand so we can get inside and finish the damn project. "

He squeaked as the slightly deeper voice spoke, their spiky hair bounced as he shifted on the other foot. Slowly he took hold of the others hand and almost screamed when the older pulled him up roughly. His fingers laced with the other boys but he didn't care. His head shot up as he heard the next question, "what's your name? "

The brunette blinked a few times then softly spoke as he feared of being rejected, " I'm Tsunayoshi but it's better to call me Tsuna."

A hum was heard from the other boy and a tug pulled Tsuna through the grass. The brunette blinked and looked up at the others face, his cheeks puffing out when the others narrowed eyes looked at him. Tsuna bit his lip, making a piece of skin come off. "what's yours? "

"Hmm? "

"what's your name? " tsuna asked softly as he softly gripped the others right hand. The feeling of warm slowly coursed through the younger, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards. The older male, as Tsuna barley noticed, had an intimidating aura. Their raven dark hair blew with the wind and curly sideburns bounced as they walked slowly.

"Reborn. "

Tsuna blinked quickly and raised a browser, "excuse me? " The grip tightened on his hand and it made him wince, fear quickly coursing through him but something deep down within his mind told him to calm down. "My name's Reborn, don't make me repeat it. " The younger quickly nodded his head and muttered a yes when the other said 'got it. '

"Good, now let's go before the teacher wonders where we were at. " They both walked forward and Tsuna smiled brightly as he gripped the others hand. His head turned to his right as he looked at the school building, he never noticed the ravenette looking at him from the corner of his eye. A smile twitched on his lips.

 _A/N: I actually got part of the idea from remembering 19 days, it's an awesome yet sad heartbreaking comic that you guys should really read! But yeah I got the idea for this(well the chapter titles) by a post I've read on what love is and the different ways it's used, so I thought 'Hey! Why not forget about everything and write a really sentimental story and update everything else later! ' So that's where I'm at now. And excuse my mistakes and I hope you'll stick with me and R &R! It helps!_

 _P. S. No mafia will be mentioned since well, it's a AU._

 _Age:_

 _Tsuna- 6_

 _Reborn- 7_


	2. Love is reassuring

"Stupid- Tsuna!"

"Why are you so stupid Idiot- Tsuna!"

"You're such an idiot, I don't see why you're even here."

"Just go away stupid- Tsuna. You're not wanted."

Tsuna slowly crawled back as he stared wide eyed at the group surrounding him. His breathing grew erratic as his mind swirled around, trying to find a way out of his current predicament but it was no avail, there was no way out of hell. _Go away_ ,Tsuna thought frantically as he felt his fingers claw against the concrete, his digits stung as small cuts were evident. His heart pounded against his chest, he _had_ to leave, he could stand being taunted but not for so long, after all, he was only human. He only pretended to be strong in front of Reborn, not wanting to become a burden to the other. That was the last thing Tsuna wanted to be to Reborn, a waste of space.

The brunette bit his lip as he thought of his friend, wondering where the older teen was when he needed him the most. Opening his mouth, he screamed the others name, his voice cracking within the process. The group of kids before him looked among one another and laughed, sending one of the older teens before him. Before Tsuna could even blink, a kick was laid onto his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He let out screams but they couldn't be heard as the group that surrounded him punched him and kicked him. _Please_ , he thought as he curled himself into a ball, trying to protect himself. "Make It stop," Tsuna cried as he felt someones shoe kick his side, making him groan in pain, his body shook as he clutched his jacket tighter.

"Look, stupid-Tsuna's crying!"

"How pathetic."

"Such a waste of space"

"You should just die you no good piece of shit! No one wants you!"

"I can't believe reborn even considered you as a friend, don't make me laugh-"

Suddenly the taunts started to die down, making Tsuna whimper as he hugged himself close. He was too too scared to look up at the group before him and see why they all remained quiet. He didn't want to face the harsh cold reality. He just wanted to be with reborn, where the other could protect him and hold him and-

" _Tsuna_."

The brunette shook at the voice and slowly looked up. His eyes grew wide and teary as he stared at his best friend. The bullies around him grew quiet and stared at the two who were staring each other down. Tsuna whimpered as he moved himself to sit up, his arm held him up as he felt himself tilt to the side. The male before him narrowed his eyes and let himself look over the brunette, noticing the others pink cheeks as tears ran down them. Tsuna bit his lip and opened his mouth to call out to Reborn but froze when the other gave him, _that_ look. The same look his parents gave him, the teachers, and its students. Chills crawled up his arms as he moved backwards, but noticed he had already reached the end, the tree hitting his back.

The name of the other voiced in his mind and edged itself at the tip of his tongue, Tsuna pleaded to himself that deep within, Reborn would still love him. But that one look, those daggers shooting at him from those once truthful eyes made him lose all hope. Reborn stood still for a moment and then turned around. His whole posture regained itself and Tsuna screamed out Reborns name.

"Goodbye, Tsuna."

Tsuna screamed as he felt the bullies grab him from each end.

"Reborn!"

_

His scream echoed and soon he felt familiar warm calloused hands grip his shoulders.

"Reborn!"

The brunette cried as he lunged forward to wrap his arms around his friend. Reborn just sighed as he hugged the other back, feeling the other shake under him. His face soon nussled itself into the others naturally soft yet wild hair. Gently, Reborn rocked them side to side as Tsuna continued to cry in his chest.

"Shh," he started out softly, "I'm here. I'll always be here." Reborn looked at the wall before him and narrowed his eyes as he rubbed circles onto the others back.

They then spent the day alone as Reborn gently scolded Tsuna for thinking such things, reassuring him that no matter what, he would always be there when he falls.

_

A/N: Quickly finished this since it's been sitting as a draft for a long while. I'm also slowly updating every single one of my stories, well the khr ones along with others on my Ao3 (rn I've updated 2/10). Anyway, sorry for any mistakes and thanks for reading!

 _Age_

Tsuna - 15

Reborn -16


End file.
